Silas
by ademaruh
Summary: "So I guess this is the begging of my story… Ahhh I've got to tell you all that I'm a little nervous in sharing my life. I don't really believe my story is really all that interesting, it is more the story of my friends that I think you would really enjoy


"So I guess this is the begging of my story… Ahhh I've got to tell you all that I'm a little nervous in sharing my life. I don't really believe my story is really all that interesting, it is more the story of my friends that I think you would really enjoy, however I must start somewhere and my beginning I know all too well. My name is Silas, I am half and half of two religiously warring nations. Half Al Bhed, and half Guado. The mix is horrifying to both sets of my ancestry. You are probably shocked as well to here of this, I wish for my own clarity, that I were able to uncloak the confusion and shame around this mystery however I know nothing of whom my parents are. You see, when I was an infant I was immediately cast out of wherever it was I began my existence on Spira. I do know in thanks to a memory sphere I was sent away with, that my mother was the Al Bhed half of my genealogy, and to be honest I do feel much more inclined to the Al Bhed culture. To continue, I was cast away as an infant either in shame, protection, or both I'm mostly sure to fend for myself and forge my own path. Being an infant though I'm sure we can all guess exactly how far I got with that on my own. Hahaha well, I was found on the bank of the Moonflow, by a dangerous, deadly, menacing, albeit softy, of a Ronso male called Kelke Ronso. At the time of my discovery Kelke was in practice for not only Maesterhood but also in Chief Ronso with the elders. When he arrived back to the home of the Ronso on Mt. Gagazet, with me, a small mixed race child, not of the Ronso he was looked upon as maybe not being ready for leadership. This of course was a kept secret to only the elders of the Ronso tribe, fearful of losing a place with the Yevonites of Spria, whom make up the majority of life on here. The secret was kept successfully for many years and I grew up, although very much a n outcast on Mt. Gagazet under the guidance of Maester Kelke, and the every watchful eye of the Ronso elders. I quickly learned my place in society among the feline humanoid race, which was painfully made aware everyday that was nowhere. Despite this lack in acceptance I learnt the way of the Ronso and did as much as I could daily to prove my worth to the stoic, emotionless peoples of the Mountain. I loved it up on Mt. Gagazet, free to roam wild and learn the skills of the powerful Ronso race. Maester Kelke quickly realized my eagerness in learning as a boy and mentored me closely in battle, hoping that this would be my niche in their society. Every so often I would sneak away from the Mountains to run in the Calm Lands just below our summit. As large as Mt. Gagazet was, it was absolutely a prison of sorts and that hadn't escaped my notice ever, not since I had realized my differences from the Ronso Tribe. I was in need of something, I always thought growing up it was acceptance of my tribe, recognition in who and what I was was ok, that I was never in control of who brought me into this world as the half and half abomination most just LOVE to call me. However, As I continued to grow from childhood into young adult hood, into who I am now, I quickly realized it wasn't just my Ronso tribe that I needed, nay, deserved respect from, it was the world, that didn't even know of my existence. It was adventure I craved and I had decided after my last failed trip down to the Calm Lands that I was going to have it!."

The day was a snowy one on the Mountain. Heavy, thick flakes fell from the sky, quieting the world to nothing but a hush of whispers. This was all in all a normal activity of the weather on , and the peoples who reside there continued with life as regularly as ever. Most that is, today was the day Silas had been planning for a fortnight. He truly did love the Mountain and the Ronso people had taught him how to live, but there were things, mysteries in his dreams at night that needed solving. He feared if he ignored his past much longer he would truly loose himself and all that Maester Kelke, and the other Ronso, albeit grudgingly, had taught him. Today was his day to start a journey that would probably end in the past but hopefully with questions answered and true acceptance into society, leading to a bright future. How he was to achieve any of this was a guess and a gamble to the young man but he was hoping to Yu Yevon that this leap of faith would be well received whenever it is that end will be. In his cavern like home just on the outs of the Fayth Scar, which is used mainly for tribal meetings and matters of the Ronso, Silas just finished packing his small travel sack and turned to exit when he was stopped by a statuesque figure, barring him from escape.

"AH, um, hello Maester Kelke. What brings you to my humble cavern at this time?" Silas asked, trying to ignore the obviousness of his plan to flee.

"What is young pups plan?" Maester Kelke's voice rung with its deep vibrato.

" I um, what is it you mean my dear Maester, Im only just going for some training towards the summit." The young man replied sheepishly, avoiding his Maester's yellow eyed gaze.

"Silas lie to Kelke. Lies are not Ronso way. Dishonorable." Said Kelke in response to the young man, resting his blue furred clam like hand on his shoulder. "Where does Silas go with travel sack and weapons?" The Ronso now pointed to the boys hips where, on either side, holstered by a belt each where two twin chakrams. Clearly the Maester was not giving up on his theory.

"Honest Maester Kelke, I go nowhere I can't handle. Your training in fighting fiends has been amazing and I only go to improve myself." Silas realized to himself as he spoke that all though lying to Maester Kelke was disheartening it was his only chance. In order to maintain as much honor as he could with himself, he chose his words carefully so as to avoid directly lying to the Ronso's face.

"Kelke know young pup plan to leave Mountain. Kelke only say this, if pup Silas leaves Gagazet, he may never be allowed back." The old Ronso shook his head as he watched Silas drop his head and gaze briefly , before composing himself again. Kelke thought to himself that the boy was obviously determined not to give away his plans so easily." If pup is sure then" is all the elder Ronso's grave voice said before walking out of the cavern, his blue silhouette swallowed quickly by the very white storm of snow outside.

Silas quickly balled his right hand into a fist and drove it into the wall of ice to his left releasing a loud aggravated grunt at the same time and then rested his forehead to the ice. _I don't understand. I thought I was ever careful as to not give away anything. I'll never be able to return now, with the Ronso labeling me a liar as well as a heathen abomination. GAHH I don't mean to dishonor Maester Kelke, but it's my only way off the mountain. _He thought to himself. Silas stayed in consideration for quite some time before lifting his head off the ice straightening up his posture immediately seeing the reflection of his down trodden state at the moment. _I may not be Ronso by race but I am in culture and Ronso never bow to defeat. We are proud, we are strong, and we adapt._ These traits rang through his mind as he checked himself out, noticing every last little feature that made him the half Al Bhed Guado.

Silas had very strong features of both the Al Bhed and Guado. There is no concealing either half of his lineage. His face is strong in features, chiseled square jaw and chin, high defining cheek bones. His nose is crooked slightly, giving him a bit of a devil may care look. Above that, were bright green and spiraled eyes, just like all Al Bhed people, naturally. His skin, also naturally, is bronzed to suggest much sun exposure, even in the shroud of mist and snow on the Mountain. The strong veins in his face protrude, noticeable to any who care to look, seemingly giving his face an almost tattooed bark like appearance. One came from above his golden left eyebrow, down evenly to the center of his cheek, and more branched from under his chin on the right side of his face to the lower part of that cheek almost vine like in fashion. This being a trait from his Guado side. Both ears had many piercings through them, his left has one hoop at the top cartilage, two more continuing down his ear, a stud below that and then in the lobe was a Ronso fang. His right ear had a totally of 8 mixed and matched dressings. His hair was a mix of golden honey and a deep lilac color resembling almost, a floral arrangement of some kind or a cross pollinated flower. It stuck out in a windswept way to the right. The back of his hair was kept in an over sized baggy looking black knitted beanie cap. Not only to help with cold climate but also to tame the Guado like hair that Silas found just completely unwarrantly unworkable, he laughed to himself as he centered the baggy beanie onto the very back his head so as to still see the front of his hair. Coming to maturity on Mt. Gagazet, living here for 19 years, Silas' tolerance for the cold was astounding. He was very proud of his physique, having spent all his youth training and learning to fight with fiends and for the Ronso. He showed it off only wearing a net like lime green half sleeved shirt, a dark grey hood attached to the back, to help shield him from howling winds. Silas' hands were long and slightly curved as another suggestion to his Guado heritage, and on his hands were dark leather fingerless gloves to protect his palms from the sharpness of his twin chakram weapons. They were attached to either of his hips by two belts, one white leather draped over his left hip the other the dark leather of his gloves on his right. His arms were well built, and his left bicep had a strap around it with two feathers attached. A good luck charm he's had for as long as he can remember. It used to be a choker but with age he moved it. All Ronso had an affinity to not wearing much clothing, with they're fur and all. Silas did adapt to the climate well and culturally followed his tribe to the same effect. His bottom half was home to pants, of course. They were a structured mismatch of cloth pieces, almost like a patchwork of silver-grey, blue and black fabrics. Each patch being piped by white and silver lining. The pants stopped about mid calf and six inches below the hem began the tops of his lime green and silver-grey boot like moccasins, white Ronso fur topping the boots and lining them as well. He gave himself a wink in the mirror like ice.

_Am I mixed up or what? _ He thought to himself as he ran a hand over his face and rubbing his chin lightly. _A good mix though, if I do say so myself._ He mused silently as his hand swept to his hips and fingered his beautifully crafted onyx chakrams. Once Silas finished his self examination and giving himself a proverbial nudge in the back he shouldered his single strapped rucksack and waded into the snowy cliffs of Mt. Gagazet.

The Snow was thick and as it collected on his knit cap and almost began to weigh him down. Silas wasn't sure however if it was the actual snow that was causing his feet to drag slightly or if it was the idea of leaving the place he called home. As an obvious outcast to the other Ronso, it was slightly relieving, knowing that he was going to forge his own path instead of following in the paw prints of a people who hadn't truly accepted him. The more the young man thought on it, the more he realized it was definitely the latter. With every step of decent ion to the bottom of the snowy Mountain, Silas knew his excommunication loomed. _Could Maester Kelke truly just abandon _ _me because of my choice to _ _adventure? I've never let him down before._ He thought.

"UGH WHY CAN'T HE JUST UNDERSTAND" he finally exclaimed allowed in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air. The echo of his voice trailed off in the distance. A low growl became apparent to him almost immediately, and he whipped his head around first left then right, before turning to face the owner of the ominous sound with his hands at hips ready to either throw the chakram or battle up close, almost like double daggers. " OHHH SHIIIIIT" he muttered as he locked eyes with a purple vicious bipedal fiend, with a blonde mane and two horns at the top of its head. The monster snorted steaming air through his nostrils, the beast towering over the head of the young man bellowed a sickening roar as it snapped its teeth open and closed. The fiend moved forward and slashed at Silas with its left paw, at seeing the movements, Silas, with his naturally immaculate Guado and Al Bhed speed, cart wheeled backwards three times before stopping up right and quickly un hooking both his chakrams, then chucking both out before him towards the great beast. The precision in which he hit the beast was great both circular blades slicing into the forehead, although the boy did not stick around to watch. He quickly turned tale and took off for the foot of the mountain, crossing his arms at his torso, and stretching behind him to regain his returning weapons as he heard the familiar swushing sound of the two. Behind him, the beast roared in anguish and immediately followed Silas in haste. Silas knew that if he were to look back even once at his pursuer he'd never make it down Mt. Gagazet alive. His speed was astounding and a shock to just about anyone who took witness. An amazing ability of great use to him, especially when mad creatures dashed after him with only flesh and blood on the brain. He heard the fiend gain ground on him just in time to leap off to his right, spinning in mid air tumbling upside down, still with steeled focus, he immediately released both chakrams again, this time at the back of the creature. He landed on one knee his beanie flopping meaningfully with the back of his hair still hidden within. Looking as the two weapons sliced through the thick skin of the Behemouth and circled around it. The purple beast quickly turned to face Silas only to have his back immediately sliced again in the same places as the chakrams returned to their owner. Another angry roar echoed through the mountain tops. Snow still falling heavily, Silas recognized the flow of blood coming from the Behemouth, and smirked, now knowing he was impacting the health of the beast at least.

"Ok ya soulless bastard, time for you to be going now" he said taunting the evil thing. " How you got to be a fiend, I don't know, I am sorry you finished life like this though" he pointed to the thing this time. Silas felt an amazing rush of energy fill in every inch of his body, from tip to tip. Throwing out his twin circle blades at the monster once again, this time he was following them up himself with incredible speed as the weapons sliced the beast in the chest in an X formation he lept into the air, taking flight and somersaulting into a dropkick in the same spot of the beast as the slashed X, also grabbing back hold of both chakrams, arching his body backwards using the fiend as his backboard and flipped upside down, and slicing up effectively trying to gut the damn thing. He then landed on his two feet quickly flipping handless backwards three times and ending the assault with two more throws, one for each weapon, they soon returned to they're rightful place again. Silas gasped as the Behemouth immediately crashed with a huge thud a great wave of snow rippled away from where the body would have been if it weren't for a small sea of pyreflies in its stead. He breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"I… Can't… BELIEVE I just killed a Behemouth." He said to himself aloud, quickly getting over the shock he then jumped into the air " HA HA I KNEW I was ready for this! First fiend off a list of many MANY to come!" He rejoiced as he collected the spheres left behind by the wild creature. Soon he collected anything useful that was left behind and in the quite of the snowy weather finished his trek to the very bottom of the Mountain, his home.

As the young man approached the very foot of Mt. Gagazet, he stopped once more in order to pay some respects to the glorious and holy mountain home to the Ronso, his adoptive people. He thought back on many times from his childhood mostly, of him just trying to fit in. Once he even tried to weave a full body suit out of Ronso sheddings. He scoffed to himself, _Am I going to ever fit in, or belong anywhere? As proud I am of my upbringing and of being a part of the Ronso people in some aspects at least, I know I'm not accepted, it isn't my place. Will people run at the sight of me? I never met anyone or thing that wasn't Ronso or fiend. Fuck, what am I doing? Maybe I'm not ready… maybe I… _Silas stopped thinking as he face palmed himself, so confused from all these thought. He could just turn around, head back up the mountain and just wait till the day comes to him for acceptance. He turned his back to the foggy peak of Mt. Gagazet and gazed across the plains of the Calm Lands. A place he's been for fiend hunting and the occasional dream filled slip in the middle of the night with thoughts filled with exactly this, exploration, and possible answers. Always quickly thwarted though, either by Maester Kelke finding him roaming the lands, pacing usually, mind weighed down with thoughts, and regrets and always questions, or his own self doubting mind. Never confident in his abilities no matter how well taught he knew he was he could never just take that extra step.

He looked to his feet, then turned his hands in front of his gaze, "Who am I?" he questioned aloud, "I need to know, I'll never be ok unless I do this. I won't ever belong," determination now rising in his whispered words " Unless I create my own life to belong in. There can't be any turning back, goodbye my dear Mountain. Maester Kelke, I really hope you allow me to see you again. Someday that is." He closed his eyes at this and clenched both his fists, with confidence this time, a small but significant tear escaped his right eye and rolled the length of his cheek. He smiled to himself as he reopened his eyes, almost a new person and stepped out on the Calm Lands, this time to continue his steps forward, deciding to never retreat again, _if he could help it that is_ he quirked. A handful of steps into the plains and suddenly a strange noise sounded off to his right, maybe off in the ridgeline, but as a reflex he quickly had both chakrams in hand, to be able to ward off whatever the noise could belong to. Even with his great speed and natural reflexes, Silas barely had any time to consider what was happening before his sight was quickly shrouded in nothing but empty darkness. Just a she completely lost his wits, he felt his body slam onto the solid floor of the Calm Lands.

As Silas began to feel his senses return to him he noted quickly that even with his eyes open there was still nothing but black to see. He hadn't dreamt anything while he was unconscious, being so forcefully knocked out must have halted any fantasies from surfacing. He wasn't complaining really, he needed to keep his head about him at all times now that he was out on his own. Or was he? He felt his wrists and ankles now and of course found them to be bound rather tightly, so with this revelation he quickly surmised he had also been blindfolded. _One step at a time. _He thought to himself as he tried to wriggle something… anything free! _What even happened? I hadn't been a mile from the foot of Mt. Gagazet before I was attacked. Man these Spirians truly don't waste time when faced with something they don't know. _ He began to conclude in his head that someone must have been nervous at his appearance. _Or_ he thought again,_ Maybe a Ronso, Maester Kelke even, attacked me, just to keep me from leaving . From showing the world my mixed ancestry. Something that has no precedent and probably will never happen again. _ Where ever it was that he was being held, he definitely didn't feel the cold air of the Mountain, so maybe it wasn't a Ronso. Then who though. Who would just quick attack and abduct like this? If it was over his appearance he felt like they would have either left him there where he was struck down to the surrounding fiends, or simply just finish him off themselves. _Curious._ He mused as he continued trying to force something out of its binding.

"Cdub cdnikkmehk cdnyhkan, oui femm uhmo rind oui'na camv vindran!" exclaimed a foreign voice. (Stop struggling stranger, you will only hurt you're self further)

Poor Silas' confusion only multiplied from here " What? Who's there? Why are you doing this? What are you saying?" his questions came out in a flurry words.

"Fro tu oui hud cbayg Al Bhed? Oui yna yh Al Bhed no?" The voice questioned it's captive. (Why do you not speak Al Bhed? You are an Al Bhed no?)

Silas was really getting aggravated, his sight was still hindered, he couldn't move his extremities, and this person was just speaking jibberish at him. He was getting nowhere, and fast. " Al Bhed? Did you say Al Bhed?" he began, a little excited he pieced together something familiar from the strange language. " Are you Al Bhed? Yes you must be! Is that the language you're speaking? Do you speak yevonite?" he questioned this time. With that word there was a quick sharp smack to the side of his head and he immediately hit the ground, a metal thud was the result. Well now at least, Silas knew he was in some type of contraption, probably moving. If the small amount of knowledge he had of the Al Bhed was true then he knew that they were very much into the legendary and outlawed by Yevon, ancient machine. Machines that make work easier. They also carried weapons that when fired from far away, much farther than he could throw his chakrams for sure, would rip through skin and bone alike. Scary when you really thought about it.

"Ow what in the HELL was that for? Listen buddy I don't know what is going on but at least face me honorably. Don't just abuse me while I'm defenseless!" Silas tried to reason but the edge in his voice triggered another smack from his captor.

"Dnyedun!" was all that was said before footsteps were heard trailing away and then the metal swing and thud of a heavy door as Silas assumed he was left alone. Bound, and for all he could tell forever to be left in the dark. (Traitor!)

After the abductor had been long gone Silas simply layed stoically on the chilling metal ground. What was he to do? Maester Kelke was right he had no business travelling Spira, he knows only what he has been taught. At 19 he might as well still be a pup suckling for Mama. He gave a mental sigh _Whether it's the truth or not, I can't do anything stuck here. _He reasoned silently while trying to formulate some kind of plan. _I need to escape my bindings firstly then figure out where it is exactly that I am. After that, whether going back to Mt. Gagazet is my best choice or not, at least I'll be capable of making it._ Thinking, thinking, and more thinking, and still coming up short of workable plans. The contraption, or vessel, gave a sudden jolt and flung Silas' form all the way across the room him now lying face down in something slick. "Uhh, that was unpleasantly. I really hope this isn't blood." He groaned as he tried to right himself. Suddenly as if some wits had been knocked into him from the jostle he jumped to his feet wildly. " My earring! AHA!" he exclaimed as he reached up to his left lobe for the Ronso fang , forever sharp. The bindings around his wrists fell quickly, and soon he had his blind fold off, his eyes adjusting to the sudden change in scenery.

"Honestly, really?" he asked himself as he finished off the ropes around his feet. " I almost wish I had stayed blindfolded. At least then all I had was a picturesque memory of the great Calm Lands. Now all I got is rust." He looked around the tiny room he was being held hostage in. Perhaps closet was a more like in comparison to the size of this place. When he had fallen clear across the room blinded, it felt much farther of a distance then it obviously was. He laughed a little to himself. "Ok time for my excellent escape plan to kick in!" The young man was now at the doorway inspecting the knob less exit. "DAMN IT ALL YEVON!" he cursed. He began slamming his fists wildly against the rusted metal, In a very faint attempt at punching through.

"Let… me… OUTTA HERE! Who do you think you ARE!" Silas exclaimed through the door to a response less imaginary person on the other side. "Once I'm freed, you just wait, I'll show you who the tough guy is he!" he continued on trying to rile up some kind of argument from his foreign captor. Thinking his only real chance at escape was to trick the person into coming in angered, blindingly insulting the stranger was his next tactic. " You spineless, NO GOOD Al Bhed!. You aren't anything but I coward. Couldn't even face me eye to eye, mano y mano huh? Figures, from the likes of you nothing more could really be expected…" footsteps we heard shuffling faintly in the corridor beyond his cell door. He paused in his rantings to place his ear against the door, feeling to cool chill from the metal on his skin. " HEATHEN!" he finished almost in a roar, something of an imitation of his Ronso brethren.

Quickly, and again with his speedy reflexes seeming to fail him a lot lately, Silas was thrown back as the door flung inwards, finally face to face with his Abductor." You, ya… you're a…" he stammered absolutely disarmed for what came in and definitely not too sure how to finish his statement.

The figure in front of him was a tall statuesque, rippling body of toned muscle. The man's arms were crossed against his chest, definitely enhancing the size of his muscle. The man's lips were drawn in a severe line, not hinting to anything but pure intimidation. He tapped his left foot impatiently, just waiting for the less muscular of the two men to say something, daring Silas to test him. He wore black and silver goggles, simple blue overalls exposed most of his tattooed torso, and brown boots covered his feet. He also had his hair fashioned into a blonde Mohawk.

"Fryd fyc dryd ykyeh? Oui meddma credrayt?" the familiar deep voice seethed. (What was that again? You little shithead?) Silas' eyes just stared into the man's goggles, more looking at his reflection in them frozen in fear." Yrrr,hud cu duikr yvdan ymm." He continued, now laughing at the boy was in fact, a few inches taller than the hulking man, and yet still seemed to be looking down his nose quite pointedly, Silas realized to himself. (Ahhh, not so tough after all) "Muugc mega E ys dra pek syh rana drah. Hudrehk amca du cyo rir?" he finished, now moving his arms to his side as his laugh died down. (Looks like I am the big man here then. Nothing else to say huh?)

"B… Bi… Big boy aren't you?" now it was Silas' turn to begin laughing very nervously as his cheeks filled with blood. "I'll admit I really wasn't prepared for quite this much… ummm…" He paused and added the last word in a questioned form, "muscle?" Hands now rested on his hips reflexively, the gravity of his situation dawning on him. "Seems my weapons are missing then I see." He again nervously laughed with a shrug.

The now identified to be a hulk of a man eyed Silas very warily, seemingly confused. "Fru un fryd yna oui? Oui nacaspma dra Al Bhed, pid tu hud ihtancdyht sa?" he now pointed to the more slender figures face.

"Uh, OH Al Bhed right?" Silas now mirrored the other man's posture and then brought his finger back to point at himself, his eyes in particular. "I am half Al Bhed." Silas tried to schmooze in a smile at the hostile looking man. "So uh, we are like brothers then? Right? Kindred spirits? One in the same?" he tried very hard to get a reaction opposite to what the current situation seemed to be escalating to. He was no dummy, if he didn't diffuse this tension immediately he knew he wouldn't stand a chance in a fight with this one. Especially unarmed, which he very much was at the moment.

The man shifted slightly, recognizing his own name in his captives Spirian tongue, "Br… Bruh... Ter…" The goggled man tried to repeat jutting his thumb into his chest and quickly giving up, reverting back into his native language," Oac. Oac! E ys Brother, oui ghuf uv sa tu oui?" saying his name was easier once he was comfortable in his own language smirked "E ys hud jano cinbnecat ypuid drec. E ys Cid's cuh yvdan ymm!" the man now revealed as Brother, boasted. (Yes. Yes! I am Brother, you know of me do you?) (I am not very surprised about this. I am Cid's son after all!)

Silas, now slightly relieved to see he seemed to break through the hard hide of this man, shot his hand out for a shake, "YES! We are brothers! I knew we could see eye to eye." Silas completely unaware to the fact that his abductor's name was actually Brother, and not that he was calling them brothers. He soon realized his hand was going to be left hanging there in midair till it fell off before Brother took it, then waved both hands through the air saying, "This was all just one great misunderstanding." Silas waved the sentence off as if swatting at a fly," I completely understand that now, Sooo" he paused here to put his index finger to his chin and making cautious moves to maneuver around the hulking form in the doorway. " Im just gonna get going on my way then… Places to be, people to see and all." He winked to punctuate his sentence.

Quickly one of Brother's large muscled arms shot out to bar Silas' exit and through him back against the wall behind him with a thundering clang of body versus metal,

"WHAT THE HELL!" Silas' shouted in shock.

"Tispycc!" Brother exclaimed in response as he shook his head (Dumbass)

In one swift move though, Silas kicked off the corner of the room with his right leg, twisting in a midair spin knocking the unsuspecting Brother to the ground. Jumping over his fallen body he then speedily took off down the corridor that stretched ahead of him. Making a turn to the left and up a slight sloping isle Silas glanced over his shoulder to try and make out how he was fairing, knowing his speed was a great advantage at least, he saw no trace of his captor taking chase. He was always trained against looking behind him in a chase or race, in fear of losing focus just long enough to lose the lead, in the case however he needed to be sure. Silas knew that if he was naturally swift thanks to his lineage, then no doubt with Brother being full blooded Al Bhed, he had to have something up his proverbial sleeves. Paying full attention again to where he was going, instead of where he had come from he quickly realized it was a ship he was being held on.

_Shit! _He thought to himself while still keeping up his speedy getaway, _Even if I do find my way out of here, not only am I still unarmed, but I'm probably stranded out to see. How could this get any WORSE for me!_ Mentally cursing himself. _Please, please Yevon save me from this machine vessel!_ He begged to the Fayth. As sudden as his outburst of an escape plan had launched him into action he was forcefully stopped dead in his tracks with a head on collision with another person, or at least he thought it was a person.

"OUCH!" he rubbed his spinning head " What the?" it was definitely another person he rammed into but this one was a female maybe a year or two his junior. "Who are you?" he asked as he tried to regain his footing to the rocking motion of the boat and stand. The girl seemed to be knocked out from the force, the sight quickly giving Silas a very guilty feeling, portrayed comically on his very shocked face.


End file.
